


Devil's Bargain

by Anonymous



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fill for kink meme prompt: The Batter being completely fucked into submissiveness. Bonus points if he really likes it. My soul if you make Zacharie the one doing it.





	Devil's Bargain

"Greetings, player," Zacharie says, opening up his bag to display his wares. "Need anything in particular?"  
  
The movements of the batter are jerky and fast, as if his player is in a hurry to get somewhere, fingers thrumming on their keyboard, and the rhythm seems surprisingly familiar.  
  
"Ah, a repeat customer, I see," Zacharie says. "I was going to offer you the standard price, dear player, but I think you deserve something special for your brand loyalty. Shall we make a deal?"   
  
A pause from the frantic scrolling, and Zacharie knows he has the player's attention. The batter freezes, distracted from his inspection of Moloch's meat. His hand hovers in mid-air, his fingers loosely curled around one of the choicer cuts.  
  
"The deal is simple. Grant me control of the batter when you aren't...using him. In return, you will receive an Ashley Bat, and a ten percent discount off all my wares for the duration of this game."   
  
Hesitation.  
  
"A small concession for a great reward, don't you think? Especially in light of what he did before? What he will make you do just to reach the ending again?"  
  
His mask shifts on his face as he licks his lips, careful not to change his sprite too much. He mustn't appear too overeager, he can't scare the player off. He wants to offer fifty percent, seventy, eighty, a hundred, offer anything he can just to make the player select "yes".  
  
Agreement.  
  
"Excellent. I see we have a deal, dear player. I will be careful not to alter your gaming experience, and the bat will be yours when you next resume playing."  
  
The batter's supercilious expression doesn't change, his nose still pointing in the air, a piece of raw flesh still in his hand. Red liquid flows down his wrist, trickles down the gaps between his fingers, goes drip-drip-drip on the canvas of Zacharie's bag.  
  
The player's fingers tap on the keyboard. The batter starts moving again, completing his abortive motion, rudely slapping thirty blood-stained credits onto Zacharie's palm, unaware of the other transaction that has just taken place.  
  
Behind the mask, Zacharie's lips curve into a grin.

\------

  
It's the in-between times that Zacharie likes the most, the times when the player's screensaver flicks on and the batter is left completely helpless, stuck in the middle of puzzles, his poor little brain only able to focus on his sacred mission.  
  
"Hello, Batter," Zacharie says, sidling onto the screen, and he can just feel a shudder run through the batter's body. "Isn't it nice to take a break from all those numbers? All that thought? Not that they require much thought, when the player's there to solve everything for you...but I digress." He'll have to be careful not to be too loquacious when the player returns, it's not the sort of thing that they expect from a shopkeeper, but it should be all right until the mouse moves again.  
  
"Ten percent, Batter," and Zacharie raises his mask, tilts it higher, leans in to gently kiss the batter's cheek. He bites down on the batter's earlobe, worries the mark with his sharp teeth. "That's all you were worth."  
  
The batter stands there stoically, looking up, averting his gaze from Zacharie's eyes. The futility of it all is deeply amusing, the way that the batter tries to act tough when he's aching for it, his hard cock straining against the fabric of his pants, his front teeth pressed down on his lower lip to muffle the moans. The batter's legs tremble as Zacharie tenderly strokes his neck, his eyes are fluttering, and just a gentle push downwards makes him kneel.   
  
The batter mutters something about purity and faith, but his cheeks are getting increasingly flushed, and his lips are getting redder.  
  
"Shhh," Zacharie says, leaning down, easing the pants down the batter's hips. "Don't you want to be a good boy, Batter? You were so bad earlier, stumbling when the player wanted you to move. Getting into all those unnecessary fights."  
  
"N-no, that wasn't..." And of  _course_  it wasn't the batter's fault, of course it was the plug nestled snugly between his ass-cheeks, making it hard to walk, making him falter and stutter - but if the batter is truly pure, surely he should be able to overcome such a tiny obstacle? Zacharie's just helping with the mission.  
  
"You might not be used to this, but I'll teach you how to be properly controlled," Zacharie purrs, "And won't that be a nice surprise for your puppeteer, when they return? An obedient toy instead of a lewd, lustful, needy  _monster?_ "  
  
The batter abruptly snarls, his face flickering, morphing into a serrated maw for a moment before settling down into blankness. Zacharie tightens his grip on the batter's mind, smoothing out the rage, making it drain and ebb slowly away, replacing it with lust. The batter's eyes glaze over and he lets out a low groan, rutting against Zacharie's pantleg, his eyes half-lidded with desire.  
  
"Ah ah ah, stop it," Zacharie says, "I'll only remove the plug and let you come if you let me fuck your mouth." The threat of that gaping maw, those jagged teeth, combined with the knowledge that such a dangerous animal is under his control just makes Zacharie ache with lust, just makes his heartbeat quicken.  
  
"Open wide, Batter," Zacharie says, and tears leak from the batter's closed eyes as he takes Zacharie's length into his mouth, clumsily bobbing his head up and down. "Isn't this nice?"  
  
Batter doesn't answer, focusing on Zacharie's cock like it's his new mission, making lewd slurping noises as he tries his best to follow the commands that Zacharie whispers to him. Zacharie murmurs praises, tells the batter what a good boy he is, so obedient for his master. The batter moans around Zacharie's cock, diligently sucking him off, speeding up the rhythm as Zacharie thrusts his length deeper into the batter's wet throat, and Zacharie's breath quickens as he spends himself in the batter's mouth.  
  
The batter swallows, once, twice, the motion of his mouth almost too much for Zacharie's oversensitised skin. Zacharie withdraws, rubbing his thumb against the batter's reddened, wet lips, breaking the strands of spit extending from the batter's mouth to his cock.  
  
The batter looks up at Zacharie, mutely pleading, still too reserved to say what he really wants, to outright  _beg_ , but Zacharie takes pity on him anyway, and moves his hand down to the batter's crotch -  
  
The screen flickers. The mouse is moving, the screensaver is vanishing, and Zacharie will have to uphold his end of the bargain. He yanks the batter's pants up, hauls him back into his original position as the batter grinds against him, struggling to get his well-deserved release. The batter sobs in desperation, in anguish, in unholy lust, but it's too late. Zacharie has to go.   
  
As Zacharie vanishes off-screen, the batter lets out a broken gasp.  
  
It almost sounds like "please".

\------

  
Zacharie is developing a taste for the times when the player is called away for hours on end, their computer switching from a screensaver to a bright blue lock screen to a blank screen as it tries its best to conserve power.  
  
"You're so sweet when you're like this, Batter," Zacharie says, and the batter moans compliantly, grinding his ass against the cold metal floor, like he's begging Zacharie to fill him up again. He's been such a good boy, walking around with such a wide plug in him, and good boys deserve a reward.  
  
"Legs up, come on," and Zacharie shifts the batter's legs up into position, because the batter's too lust-dazed to even think on his own, lost in a haze of desire and blind obedience.  
  
The batter moans, spreading his legs wider, keeping his hands still, inviting Zacharie to put something else into him. He's so obedient that it's almost endearing.  
  
Zacharie licks his lips, and slowly begins to work the broad end of the Ashley Bat into the batter's aching, gaping hole.  
  
"How does it feel to be impaled on your own weapon, Batter?"  
  
The batter whimpers, his head tilted up, focusing solely on Zacharie, muttering  _pleasepleaseplease -_  
  
"Please? That isn't an answer, Batter. No wonder you need the player to think for you." Zacharie laces his words with a tinge of fondness amidst the condescension, and the batter clenches around the bat before relaxing again.  
  
"Shh, it's all right now," Zacharie says. "Doesn't it feel so much better this way?"  
  
The batter nods, sobbing with need, and Zacharie coils his fingers around the batter's erect cock, relishing his complete control, moving his hand up and down the batter's slick shaft before returning to the Ashley Bat, inching it in further, stretching the batter's hungry hole wider and wider, and  _there -_  
  
The batter whimpers as come spurts from his cock, his hole constricting around his sacred weapon, his legs spread wide in open invitation, looking thoroughly debauched, completely ready for Zacharie to lay further waste to him. He looks like the living personification of sin, of corruption, of everything that's wrong with this broken world.  
  
Zacharie observes this sight in reverence, and wonders what it feels like to destroy something holy.


End file.
